Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 11 - A Better View For Sgt James Byrd (Alec Baldwin-US).
A Better View For Sgt James Byrd is the tenth scene in Crash Bandicoot & Friends. Cast *Sgt James Byrd as Gordon (Both proud) *Hunter as Henry (Both wise) *Agent 9 as James (Both vain) *Polar as Percy (Both cheeky) *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *Alec Baldwin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Sgt James Byrd was feeling grumpy. This was making Agent 9 cross. *Agent 9: (crossly) Why are you complaining all the time? *Sgt James Byrd: (grumpily) Because my engine's a big 2-10-0, and I know everything. I shall complain whatever I want. You're just a small monkey with ideas above your station. *Polar: (confused) I can't see any. *Narrator: Said Polar. *Polar: Where are they? *Agent 9: Any what? *Polar: Ideas above the station. The sky's empty. *Agent 9: Like your smokebox, Polar. *Narrator: Laughed Agent 9, but Sgt James Byrd was still grumpy. *Sgt James Byrd: One day I'll show you just a big engine can really do. *Agent 9: So what can a big engine really do? *Sgt James Byrd: Not speak to silly little green engines for a start. *Narrator: Replied James, and he hoped onto his engine, and puffed away. Later that day, Commissioner Gordon came to see him. *Commissioner Gordon: Sgt James Byrd, you'll be making one stop today with an empty express to test our new station. You can make up time afterwards. *Montana: Why can't Rustee Rails do it? He likes idling at stations. *Commissioner Gordon: You will do as you are told. (Montana obeys) *Narrator: Came the blunt reply. So James did. But he was still unhappy, and he grew sick too. *Engine 90: I just can't get up to speed. *Narrator: His engine moaned. *Sgt James Byrd: It's time for your visit to the works your pipes are clogged. *Narrator: Said James. At last, they approached the new station. Engine No. 90 was impressed but his mood soon changed. In front of him was a blank wall and huge buffers. (No. 90 stops at the station) *90: What a boring view! *Narrator: He grunted. *Montana: Important engines like me should have a paramonic view where I can see people and people could see me. *Narrator: And he wheeshed angrily. 90 was happy when it was time to leave. *Sgt James Byrd: Now you really can enjoy your run as long as your pipes will let you. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Sgt James Byrd: Come on, come on! I can go faster than this! *Narrator: Puffed James. *Sgt James Byrd: Sick? Me?! Never! *Narrator: But 90 began to feel more and more feeble, and soon, he came to a complete stop. *Engine No. 90: What's happened? *Narrator: He explained. James inspected him. *Sgt James Byrd: Something's broken inside you, Montana. *Narrator: Said James. *Sgt James Byrd: Now you're really will have to go to the works. *Narrator: James was still fuming when Agent 9 on his engine arrived to collect his coaches. *Agent 9: Well, well, well! So much for know about anything. You got too puffed up in your boiler so it's serves you right. *Narrator: When 90 returned to the works a few days later, he was still boasting. *No 90: I am the finest engine on the Island of Sodor, properly the finest in the world. *Commissioner Gordon: Come on, James. We're going to the official opening at the new station. *Narrator: Then there was trouble, As 90 approached the new station, neither Gordon or James could apply his brakes. Something had jammed. James reduced steam, but No 90 was still going too fast. (Knuckles struggles to reduce steam, but snaps the throttle, and throws it away as Montana whistles) *No 90: (gasps as he crashes into the paramonic view) Help me, pleeaase! *Commissioner Gordon: Well, James. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Commissioner Gordon: I knew you wanted a paramonic view, but this is not the way to achieve it. *90: Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir. *Narrator: Muttered Montana. When 90 was repaired again, he took Commissioner Gordon to the new station, for a second official opening. This time he arrived safely and everyone clapped and cheered as he pulled in. Gordon spoke to him. *Commissoner Gordon: (when No 90 arrives safely with his seven coach passenger train working) Your paramonic view is here to stay. I trusted you are always see through it, from the safety of your own rails. *Narrator: James hardly agreed. Category:UbiSoftFan94